I want you more than friend
by nana kaiba17
Summary: isis and seto are best friends and love each other and things gose crazy


I want you more than friend

In the huge dark room there was a king size bed with silky navy blue blanket underneath it lie the handsome CEO of kaibacorp sleeping peacefully. The door to the room opened slowly and the most beautiful Egyptian girl wearing a Low-Rise Blue Short-Shorts and a rosy pink tank top that shows her stomach sneak into the room and went to the sleeping boy bring her head near the boy ear and …

"SETO IT"S SUNDAY MORNING" Seto kaiba jumped of the bed like he was on fire the girl fall on the bed laughing very hard Seto's face was pale " isis never never never do that again…. Oh god" and he went to the bathroom in his room murmuring things like 'oh god , she'll give me a heart attack' and ' I'll kill her' ..

" she is crazy I swear" he said to himself looking in the mirror with his wet face.

" I heard that " he turn around and see her standing angrily at the door .

He grab the light blue towel and dry his face " can I know why did you wake me up I stayed up late last night , and I hardly closed my eyes" he said with blaming tone looking like he's going to cry not like he cry's or any thing but to make her feel guilty and it worked " seto it's Sunday and you need to be with family, and your brother needs you" she said quietly .

" first of all you are not from the family . second of all you had a brother so go bother him " he said annoys" look its 8 am what are you crazy or something " he said and throw a pillow at her she throw it bake and said " true I'm not from the "kaiba" family but I'm your best friend and marik is 16 and no way I can control him and besides he and his new girlfriend hardly separated " she said while they were throwing the pillow bake and forth and they started a pillows fight they jumped into the bed and after an 1\2 hour the fall into the bed laughing and there was feathers flying everywhere .

"you know that was a new pillow " he said as he lie in the bed comfortably with beautiful girl beside him Isis jump on him and set on his stomach and cover his face with a pillow like she was trying to kill him " die you little piece of dirt die" she yelled at him trying not to laughing seto's fingers find it way to tickle her. isis couldn't take it so she tried to get free but they both fall to the ground on top of each other laughing very hard after a while they stopped for ear " common wear something on and I'll wake mokuba " isis said and leave the room for him to get dressed ..

Isis went to mokubas room to wake him up she entered the room and went to the bed and shake mokuba to wake him "moki, wakie wakie rise and shine " isis said as she open the curtains mokuba opened his eyes slowly "good morning isis" " good morning moki change your clothes cause we're going TOOO the BEACH" she said very excited mokuba jumped out of bed "cool" he said and went to the bathroom " he sure had a good mode unlike his repulsive brother " "I heard that" seto said as he entered the room "so what are you going to do about it "isis said as she face him and put her hands at her hips "will there is plenty of things I can do about it" he said with a smirk playing on his lips he went closer to her and kiss her lips just for less than a

Second isis was very surprised but still she hold the glass of water at mokuba bedside and throw the water at him and run away seto was surprised too because he kissed his best friend but that dedn't stop him from running after her they run downstairs and out of the house seto was way faster than isis so he capture her in his arms and run to the pool and throw her in it " AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SETO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" isis said and pull herself of the water and run after seto to the house when she was in seto was upstairs" isis look I'm really really sorry please please don't kill me " seto said and kneel like he is praying isis was really tired and wet so she just went to dry her self seto went after her to apologize and they start arguing "would you two stop being childish "mokuba said as he went to the kitchen and get pippsi and return to where seto and isis now stating to fight" he start it" " she start it" they both said at the same time "I don't care who started it .. I want to go now" mokuba said angrily and went outside after a Second isis and seto follow him seto went to the huge garage that was full of cars of all kinds he choose the jeep and they get in " ok to the beach" mokuba said " YEAHH" they all yelled ..

All the time mokuma and seto was talking and isis was silent listening to some BSB's songs she was in another world _he kissed me dose that mean that he feels the same way as I do_ isis was lost in her thoughts and didn't notice that they arrive" we arrived already?" isis asked " yeah you're the one that was in the dream land" mokuba said and seto laugh " I wasn't in dream land I was just thinking" isis said " yeah ,about your dreams prince" seto said in a dreaming way " stop it I wasn't " isis said " yeah right" mokuba and seto said "now, now shut up you two we've to find yugi and the others ""what? you didn't say that we'll meet the gang ""will I forget so what"" will nothing lets go" they went to where the gang was..

"hi guys ,what toke you so long? " bakura asked

"will if you'll wait to Mr.kaiba here to wake up and wear his clothes and choose the perfect car you'll have to wait till tomorrow" isis said "what…"before seto could complete " we know you kaiba so shut up" Joey said "ok , ok whatever" seto said and sit down and isis sit next to him and mokuba went to sit next to his best friend yugi

After a while..

Isis stand up "ok I don't know about you guys but it's hot and the sea is calling me" isis said and take off her clothes to show her sexy body and pink and black sexy Bikini bakura stand up and put an arm around her waist" I sure don't care as long as I'm with you" isis giggle and they both run to the blue cold water..

"hi Mai .."before Joey could complete Mai grab his hand and they run to play with isis and bakura "I think that we should swim too marik" Serenity said and marik hold her in his arms "Tea yami aren't you coming " yelled Joey before Mai jumped on him Tea and yami was already half the way " there is no way they are having fun without us" mokuba and yugi said as they run to the sea and start playing with the others ..

Seto prefer to stay and take a sunbath a minute later a very sexy and beautiful girl wearing next to nothing she was wearing a rosy Bikini and chain that you wear it on your waist and anklet she has wild blue eyes and full lips and tan skin came and stand next to where seto was sitting "hi can I set down" she asked sweetly seto was lost for a minute "oh of course you can "seto said..

"thanks , I'm Nana Komatsu " said the girl..

"I'm kaiba, seto kaiba" seto said and they shake there hands

"I knew that I've seen you some where" said nana

"you seem familiar too" seto said

"will maybe you've seen my photo here or there I'm a model" said nana

"that explains a lot "seto said with a little smirk on his face and nana laughed at that

"so are you here alone? "nana asked

"no…do you see that crazy gang over there" seto point at some people who was playing and jumping in the water Nana nodded "I came with them" they both stat laughing and talking …

"who is that girl with kaiba" Mai draw the gangs attention to look at where kaiba and a girl was sitting ..

"will I don't know but she sure is sexy" said Marik and Joey and Mai and Serenity hit them at there head "AOW THAT HURT" they said in pain

"lets go and bother them" said Bakura and they all went to where Seto and nana are..

"Hi guys"said Seto "this is Nana Komatsu" and they all said Hi to her…

"Aren't you that super model?" asked Tea

"yes I am"said nana "I have to go nice to meet you all"and with that she leave…

"sooo…?"asked yami when he saw that every body was silent

"no thing I was sitting here and she came and talk to me"seto said and every body start doing there stuff after awhile it was so hot ….

"god… it's soooo hot" Serenity said as she stat whining

"ok, who wants some Ice Cream?" asked bakura

"I WANT" they all yelled

"ok then, lets go Isis " bakura helped isis that was silent all the time taking a sunbath to stand up she wear her shorts and let her chest bare covered with her pink tiny bikini

"hi do you know what we want" asked yugi

"are you kidding of course I know we ate Ice Cream almost every day this summer" bakura answered and went to buy the Ice Cream with isis…

"hi what's the prob isis?" asked bakura

"kura you know I love him and I've done every thing to make him notice and he won't and that just make me want to kick his sexy ass" isis told her ex-boyfriend bakura slide an arm around her waist and kiss her forehead "hun, don't fell bad they were just talking and that didn't mean anything and beside kaiba won't find someone better than you" bakura said

"yeah I know but that jackass don't …"isis was cut of when bakura start taking to the man

"I want 4 strawberry and 3 vanilla 1 orange and 3 chocolate please" said bakura

They took the ice cream and they start eating there chocolate ice cream on there way bake

"as I was saying he don't see the things I do to him we play around and tell secrets and help each other and I always say how much I care about him and mokuba and I actually thought that he loved me when he kissed me this morning " isis said really angry

"what do you mean he kissed you this morning?" bakura asked as he licked his ice cream

"will it wasn't really a kiss he just peck me on my lips to pass me off and…" isis shut herself up when she notice that they already there "Hi guys" she said and bakura give everybody their favorite ice cream

Seto , isis, bakura --- chocolate

Mokuba , Serenity , Mai ,Tea, --- strawberry

Yugi , yami , marik --- vanilla

Joey --- orange

"ok, is every body happy?" asked bakura Every one murmured 'yeah'

"ok then lets go isis" he said isis nodded and the start waking towards the sea

"hi where are you going?" asked seto

"away from you and your sexy bitch" whisper Isis and bakura chuckle

"nowhere we are just going to walk at the seaside" bakura answered aloud and isis thanked god seto didn't hear what she said and they continue to walk hand in hand

"are they bake together or something?" asked seto still looking at the two

"no I don't think so" said yugi enjoying his vanilla ice cream

"they become close friends after they breakup" said Mai

"and beside they didn't breakup from a long time anyway" said Tea and as the group was deciding if Isis and Bakura are bake together or not Seto was lost in his thought _'there is no way they are bake together if they are Isis will tell me_'

Isis and Bakura walked at the seaside the water intervene between there legs and tiny little sand grain between there fingers the sun was going down slowly it was 5;30 pm

"isis I miss you" Bakura said after little long silent

"kura baby you know that I love you and I'll never stop loving you but my heart is with Seto and it had always be" Isis said as she played with his hair

"I know but it still hurt…not being able to kiss you and taste you like the old times" he said

"Baku look I know it hurts like hell but I can't be with you knowing that I'm not yours fully" Isis said as she envelope him with her arms

"we were happy together and he was with that Amber girl so what happened?" bakura asked

"will we were but I never lied to you about my love for Seto … and when Amber had to leave to Hollywood all the felling came bake to me so we breakup and since then I'm trying to win him that mean since 4 months" she said not letting the tears in her eyes fall down

"I know and I just want you to know that no matter what I'll always be there for you…my love" Bakura said and kissed her cheek

"thanks kura you're the most wonderful person I have ever known"isis said and kissed him

"ok lets go bake then" and hand in hand they walk to where their friends are

"hi kaiba isn't that the girl you were talking to earlier this morning?" asked Joey

"yeah she is …… I'll go get her number" and he walked to where nana was sitting

"hi there … miss me?" asked Seto with a smirk playing on his face

"sure I did" said nana with huge smile on her lips

"so… if there was no problem …can I take your number" Seto said and smile to her

"sure why not ………………" she give him her phone number and she took his and the have little chat then he go bake to his place with a small smile on his lips

"did you take her number?" asked Joey

"what are you? an idiot or something? What dose it look like?" asked Marik and he wish he didn't cause Serenity hit his head really hard" don't call my brother idiot" she said angrily

"now say sorry" she told Marik "no way" he said and she hit him aging "I'm sorry" he said and Serenity kissed him" did I hurt you?" she asked Marik and he nodded and she kissed him again "hi you two get a room" said Yugi

"so kaiba did you get it?" asked Joey again and kaiba nodded

At that moment Isis and Bakura came bake and it was getting late so everybody packed there stuff and they went home

Chapter2

Three days later Seto and nana had went to one date on Monday ………

Isis stopped her silver convertible Porsche in front of the kaiba mansion she didn't see kaiba since Sunday and she really miss him … she quickly enter the mansion and went upstairs to kaiba office she knocked the door "come in" she heard Seto cold voice she open the door and enter the room quietly "say what you want quickly I have no time fore you" Seto said as cold as the North Pole ice

"what? Why don't you want to talk to me?" Isis asked hurt

"oh Isis ,no ,no..oh.. sorry I didn't know it was you" Seto said and walk to her and envelope her in his muscles strong arms "I miss you soooooooo much" he said and kiss her cheek "me too Seto I miss you too" she said and hugged him bake

"so how has it been?" asked Seto and he walked bake to his desk and set on his big and comfortable wheelchair

"will not much really and you?" she asked bake and she wish she didn't

"will I went on a date with nana and she looked ……………"and he start talking and talking and talking about nana and there date and how amazing she was and how sexy and beautiful she is and how good kisser and blah blah blah

Isis was dieing of boredom and she was filling sick of nana and every thing that has to do with her and after 3/4 minute …

"Seto could you please shut up and stop taking about nana … can we talk about something else please" Isis said in dry tone

"why…? I want to talk about her" Seto said a little confused

"my ears hurt of hearing about that bitch" she said and stand up

"you are my best friend and you'll listen to what I want you to … and she is not a bitch" he said and walked to her

"I don't want to talk or hear about her.." Isis yelled

"that's because you are jealous of her" he yelled bake

"why would I be jealous of her? What dose she have and I don't" she yelled

"she has every thing you don't … she is beautiful and sexy and she have ME" he yelled at her and Isis couldn't hold the tears any more she start to cry …

"I hate you" she yelled and run out of the room

"I hate you too" he yelled bake and he sit down at an armchair and cover his face with his hands he wanted to kill himself for yelling those things to Isis…

Isis run out of the mansion and get in her car and drive as fast as she could in her way out Mokuba was coming bake of school and he sow Isis and smile to her

"HI Isis long time no see" he said but Isis drove pass him Mokuba was shocked and he quickly went upstairs and to his brother office and he saw him like that so he decided not to bother him and he'll ask him later

Isis was driving like crazy crying hard she didn't see the other car coming and …….

The other car turned just in the right time to escape the accident Isis stop her car and opened the door she was shaking and her face was pale …

The door to the black BMW opened and the most handsome and sexy guy get out and run to where Isis was standing steel…

"Miss…are you ok?" he asked and put his hand on Isis shoulder "Miss…"but he couldn't complete because Isis fainted in his arms "oh shit" he said and held Isis to his car and but her inside and get his cell phone out of his pocket and deal a number

"Shuichi…I need help" he said

"Yuki … what the hell…" the sleepy boyish voice answered

"look just come to this address and I'll tell you later…………… and come in a taxi "he told him where he was and after a half hour Shuichi was there the taxi door opened and a very surprised Shuichi came out "what in the world happened in here?…"he asked

"a long story…"Yuki answered

"ahuh…will I have time" Shuichi said nodding his head

"Shuichi don't start with me now this is the girl car…" Yuki was cut

" wait, wait, wait…there is a girl in the middle" Shuichi almost yell

"yes now take those keys and follow me by her car" Yuki said

"why!" asked Shuichi

"because we can't leave an expensive Porsche out here" answered Yuki

"ok,ok but you own me an explanation" Shuichi answered and he went to Isis car and drive after Yuki…

Lines of the sun shine pass through the window and was drawing a rode between the sky and the room's floor the girl on the bed turn to the dark side of the bed trying to escape from the sunlight then she slowly opened her eyes and smile at the comfortable bed then it hit her she sit-down quickly her eyes open wide and her headache return to her…

"where the hell am I?" she looked around the room there was posters of the bad luck band and a photo to Erie Yuki and some little girl and an electric guitar and computer and so many other stuff the room's door opened and the handsome and infamous Erie Yuki enter the room Isis jumped out of the bed and hugged him…

"OH MY GOD … you are Erie Yuki … I'm so in love with you…"she said very happy to see him …

"I see you are finally awake" he said with a grin on his face she quickly let go of him

"I'm sorry it's just that never in my widest dream I imagine to see you I'm a big fan of yours" she said with the biggest smile on her face

"it's ok" he said …

Isis notice that she wasn't wearing her short White Wrap Skirt and black V tank top and now she was wearing a big hockey shirt …

"why am I wearing this shirt? what happened?" she asked after a while

"will … we almost crash into each other but I toured in the last minute … and if I didn't you'll probably be dead now.. and your clothes were so tight and you weren't comfortable so I give you me short but don't worry I didn't do anything" he said

"oh…it's ok…thank you for saving my life and for letting me staying here…"she walked to him and kiss him on his cheek

"it's nothing… really…are you hungry cause I already made breakfast" he said

"I was wondering when you'll ask" she said and giggle

"will then what are we waiting for?" he asked and show her the way to the kitchen ……

They ate the breakfast and chat and laughed…

"so wanna tell me what happened?" asked Yuki

"what!" asked Isis confused

"will…why were you crying and driving like that…"Yuki said

"oh…mmm…I really don't want to talk about it now" Isis said little confounded

"oh…it's ok…but if you want to talk I'm here" he said

"thank you.." Isis said and smile at him…

In the kaiba's mansion everybody was worried about Isis that was missing and nobody had seen her since yesterday morning…

"where could she be?" asked Marik as he walked bake and forth

"Marik you're making a hole on the floor…she is ok…she is a big girl and can take care of herself…"said Mai as she walked to him and hugged him as a sister

"Marik do she have any other friends she could be with them?…"asked Yami

"yes she have but I called them all…at least the ones I know" said Marik

"call her now maybe she'll answer…"said Tea and Marik take his cell phone and deal her number and wait…

Isis cell phone was ringing and the melody was loud enough to Isis to hear it from the bathroom Isis put a small towel around her and went to the room where she was staying she looked for the cell phone and in the last moment she fond it under her clothes…

"hello…"answered Isis

"Isis…"said Marik

"Marik?" asked Isis

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?…"Marik yelled

"hi don't yell at me…"said Isis

"we are worried about you …where are you sis?...I miss you" said Marik near the tears

"oh Marik honey I miss you too…but I can't come home right now…"said Isis

"why!" Marik asked

"I just can't…look Marik I've to go I'll call you later ok…bye" said Isis and hang up

"where is she?" asked Serenity

"is she ok?" asked Mokuba and Seto at the same time

"are you ok?" asked Yami

"is anybody hungry?" said Joey and everyone look at him

"what everybody asked a question can't I?" said Joey and everyone shake there head in sorrow

"will…she didn't tell me where she is…and yes she is ok…and yeah I guess I'm ok …and Joey if you want to eat just go" said Marik …

Isis wear her clothes and black high heels sandals and combed her wit hair and lift it up in French style and she went to the living room to find Yuki sitting the couch…

"hi…"said Yuki

"hi…"said Isis and went to set down next to him…

"sooo…?" asked Yuki

"soooo…I'm going now…can I ask you something?" asked Isis

"no I'm not a gay…"he said and Isis looked puzzled

"OK…you can ask whatever you want" he said with a sigh

"ok…will…it's hard to say .. but can I stay here…you see I'm really really…uh ah you see…I'm…"Isis was cut

"yes you can stay if you want until you feel you wanna leave" he said and Isis jumped on him and hogged him "thank you thank you thank you" Isis said feeling the tears coming

"no prob…"said Yuki

"ok then I'll go bring some changes…you know" said Isis and Yuki shook his head …


End file.
